kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
DDATM (FALLEN KINGDOM)
SCENE 1 Underwater Underwater. A submarine approaches the gates of the Arendelle, It pauses. After a moment, the gates begin opening and the sub goes through. Up top we can see the underwater lights of the submarine as it goes through. Back underwater. The SUB PILOT is calm, but the TECH OPERATOR sitting beside him is nervous and sweating. SUB PILOT: Relax. Anything in here'd be dead by now. The tech operator isn't reassured. As they proceed forward along the lagoon bottom, they come upon the skeleton of the Elsa the 3 headed mutant poisonous dragon illuminated in the submarine's lights. SUB PILOT There she is. The Elsa the queen of snow. The tech operator uses claw on the end of a mechanical arm to grab one of the skeleton's rib bones, and uses a large saw to cut it loose. The claw detaches from the arm and a balloon inflates, carrying the claw, clutching the bone, to the surface with a beeping beacon. Lightning flashes above and we see a dark shadow. Arendelle A thunderstorm is raging. Arendelle has seen not better day, Everything is destroy by alien invasion, run down and overgrown with weeds and plants. In a small campsite on some guards being murder by Fung, form being years before, JACK, a mercenary, works on the machinery controlling the lagoon doors. He's wearing a headset and has a handheld device of some sort. A Bell UH-1H-BF Iroquois helicopter sits behind him with the engine running, rotor blades spinning. Sitting up front are the HELICOPTER PILOT and the LEAD MERCENARY. Three more MERCENARIES are riding in back. The helicopter locates the balloon attached to the Elsa's bone. SUB PILOT (through Jack's headset) Specimen collected. Sent to the surface. JACK Roger that. He turns to the waiting chopper. JACK Air One, cleared for takeoff. begin tracking. HELICOPTER PILOT (through Jack's headset) Copy that. JACK Go, go! HELICOPTER PILOT (through Jack's headset) Tracking on. The helicopter lifts off and flies away. As he watches the aircraft leave, Jack is startled by something moving in the bushes off to his left. We hear a familiar hoot. Arendelle HELICOPTER PILOT Land One, the asset is secure. We got what we came for. Comin' back for you. Close the doors. Villagers Back in the campsite, Jack, alone, contacts the submarine. JACK Marine One, I gotta close the gates. Get outta there. Underwater Underwater, the two men in the sub prepare to depart. SUB PILOT Understood. We're headin' out. The submarine backs up... right into the waiting mouth of the Mosasaurus! Up top, we see the underwater light disappear. Arendelle In the mercenaries' camp, Jack's handheld device is beeping belligerently at him, telling him the sub's signal has been lost. He is concerned. JACK Marine One, I need to close the gates. Confirm position. The helicopter lands behind him. The helicopter pilot is also concerned and attempting to contact the sub. HELICOPTER PILOT Marine One? Guys? The mercenaries' leader, however, is concerned about something else. LEAD MERCENARY What is that? Through the rain-streaked windshield, he and the pilot can see something huge moving through the trees towards the camp - and Jack, who continues obliviously attempting to contact the submarine. JACK Marine One, I'm closing the gates. The Arendelle gates begin to shut. Arendelle Jack's device announces that they're 20% closed. JACK Seriously, guys, I'm kind of exposed out here. Marine One. Behind him, the men in the helicopter are shouting. HELICOPTER MERC #1 Look behind you! JACK (ignoring them) Confirm your route! Marine One! HELICOPTER MERC #2 Jack! JACK Confirm your position! Marine One, where are you! He finally looks at the helicopter. The other mercenaries are frantically gesturing and pointing at the treeline behind where he's working. HELICOPTER MERC #3 (making "come here" motions) Come on! HELICOPTER MERC #1 (pointing) Look behind you! HELICOPTER MERC #2 Behind you! Jack still doesn't understand. JACK I can't reach them! HELICOPTER MERC #3 Come on! He can't hear them over the storm and the roar of the helicopter blades. JACK What? In a flash of lightning, we see the Tyrannosaurus rex moving through the trees behind him. Jack turns, but only sees darkness. He turns back to the waiting chopper. JACK What is goin' on? I can't hear you! Suddenly, thunder rumbles. Jack stiffens and turns, screaming as he sees the T. rex in another bright flash of lightning. She roars at him. He runs. The helicopter lifts off in a panic. The T. rex smashing through the machinery operating the Arendelle gates. The gates stop closing. As he runs down the street, Jack throws down his handheld device and the T. rex steps on it. The gates are stuck at only 54% closed. JACK Don't go! The men in the helicopter watch Jack running underneath them in the chopper's spotlight. One of them holds a coiled up rescue ladder. HELICOPTER MERC #3 Throw him the ladder! The mercenary with the ladder complies, dropping it down. However, as the copter is in motion, the frantically running Jack is forced to chase after his salvation with the hungry Tyrannosaurus hot on his heels. Each time he grabs for it, he misses. JACK Don't go! Aahhh! Oh no! An overturned pickup truck blocks his path. He runs around it. The T. rex simply flips it out of her way with her snout. JACK Nooooo! Arendelle The helicopter is over the lagoon now, at the spot where the Mosasaurus broke through the guardrail and grabbed Elsa The ladder now hangs in the water. JACK No, wait! Don't go! Aahhh! He desperately leaps through the broken section of the guardrail and grabs the ladder. The T. rex bites at him and misses. Jack is relieved as the chopper begins to lift up, laughing. JACK Aw, yeah! Suddenly the ladder jerks and he slips down several rungs. He looks down. The Tyrannosaurus has bitten the end of the ladder and is pulling, jerking her head from side to side in an effort to pull the helicopter from the sky. Jack is caught in the middle, hanging on for dear life. In the chopper, alarms are going off. The mercenaries' leader yells back to his men. LEAD MERCENARY We're gonna stall! Cut it now! The first mercenary - the one who'd thrown the ladder - pulls a knife. HELICOPTER PILOT Do it, John! HELICOPTER MERC #3 We're gonna die here! The mercenary with the knife begins trying to cut the ladder - and Jack - free to save the chopper. The second mercenary grabs his wrist, attempting to stop him. They struggle with one another. Meanwhile, Jack continues screaming. LEAD MERCENARY I said cut it! JACK DON'T DO IT! HELP! THAT'S HORRIBLE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! Suddenly, the section of the ladder the Tyrannosaur has in her mouth snaps free, and the helicopter is allowed to continue unimpeded across the lagoon. She roars in fury at the departing aircraft. The mercenaries, including Jack, all laugh and cheer. JACK Yeah! HELICOPTER MERC #2 Yeah! HELICOPTER MERC #1 Come on! Suddenly the Mosasaurus leaps up and grabs Jack in her mouth, biting the ladder in half. She drops back down underwater and begins swimming towards the halfway closed gate. In the helicopter, the two mercenaries who fought over whether or not to cut the ladder look stunned and horrified. The third mercenary turns to Elsa's bone, enclosed in a glass tube in a big carrying case. He presses a button and it becomes illuminated with red light, and then he shuts the case. HELICOPTER MERC #3 DNA sample secured. Tell the boss we're comin' back home. The helicopter zooms off across the water, leaving the island, as the Mosasaur swims through the gate into the open sea... SCENE 2 Daniel White (voiceover) six years the fall of Arendelle has been blizzard! and Decepticons appearing to destroy villagers, and guards, being murdered by Vilgax and his gangs, mutants Monstrous invasions (voiceover) The island's long dormant volcano reclassified as active, has shown considerable unrest in recent months. PHILIPPA THOMAS Theologists now predict an extinction level event will kill off the last living humans on earth. Daniel White (voiceover) Since the disaster that shocked the world in 2013, the Masrani Corporation has paid out more than $800 million in damages to Villagers class action lawsuits brought by survivors. Daniel White (voiceover) Activist groups have mobilized around the globe, in what has become the flashpoint animal rights issue of our time. Daniel White With an eruption expected at any moment,... Daniel White (voiceover) ...the US Senate has convened a special committee, to answer a grave moral question: Do dinosaurs deserve the same protections given to other endangered species, or should they be left to die? IAN MALCOLM I think... that we should allow our... magnificent, glorious dinosaurs, to be taken out by the volcano. SENATOR SHERWOOD Silence, please. IAN MALCOLM As deeply sad as that would be. We altered the course of natural history. This is the correction. SENATOR SHERWOOD Are you suggesting the Almighty is taking matters in His own hands? IAN MALCOLM Senator, with all due respect, God's not... part of the equation. No. What I mean is that, in the last century, we amassed a landmark technological power. And we've consistently proven ourselves incapable of handling that power. 80 years ago, who could've predicted nuclear proliferation? But then, there it was. And now, we've got genetic power. So... How long is it gonna take for that to spread around the globe and, what's gonna be done with it? It ain't gonna stop with the de-extinction of the dinosaurs. SENATOR SHERWOOD I'm not sure I know what you're talking about. IAN MALCOLM I'm talking about... man-made, cataclysmic, change. SENATOR SHERWOOD What kind of change? IAN MALCOLM Change is like death. You don't know what it looks like until you're standing at the gates. The scene of charge Ms. Mimi at Camembert Academy on episode Angelina and Ms. Mimi's Dance, a special modern dance and Rex the T.rex doors open, but only slightly. Lola Bunny: As a matter of fact, I do have any characters left? Larry Lambeosaurus: MY LEAVES LOLA!!!! Is that a real thing? Lola Bunny: Yes was.... Starfire: Annoyed, *No! I hadn't seen one with my own eyes. you know not everyone can afford to spend their life savings! Annie: But If we can do such more thing to us then must to be what going on those humans. Mr. Pteranodon: OH WAIT! You should write for fortune cookies. Dragon: You will spend two hours in this room......every day starting at 3:00 sharp. right? All NO! Dragon: Okay. GRIMES: Enough! No exemptions. No exceptions. No excuses. All Okay. Grimes: Okay for now on! you do behaving but if you four of you are excuse...... Man 1: GRIME!! There's a mercenary on the sub underwater their taking her bone to Lockwood's science lab!!!!! but T.rex notice me..... GRIMES: Enough! CALL AUTOBOT RANGERS!!!! GO!!!!! Meanwhile Ms. Mimi and her friends, with voting by her allies Mercenary, getting to plane flight up to europe, with Ken Wheatley and others Mercenary them take the boat to Arendelle but place is destroyed for six years ago. Ken Wheatley: Hello? Can anyone hear me? Hello? Hello? Is anybody there? Can anybody copy? But Arendelle town, is not here, it's just old places. Larry Lambeosaurus: - I said not now! Suddenly a thunder storm come to town, and Lola rush and being stop by giant sauropods named Brachiosaurus bellowing, and looking for food. Ms. Mimi: Autobots search and survives!!! All: ON IT!!!! Lola Bunny: look it that! Ken Wheatley: she's beautiful is she. Brachiosaurus leaving tree and looking another food at them Lola Bunny and Ken rushing to search items of things. Meanwhile Rex and Annie look for inside of castle is disasters, and looking for special thing call crystal. Sings Scene {The camera switches to a far view of Pride Rock. Almost all of the coloring is in gray. Most of the plants and trees appear to be dead. We can hear Zazu's first line and then the scene switches to a view of Zazu and Scar. Zazu is in a cage made of some animal's ribcage, singing. Scar is laying out on a rock picking his teeth with a bone.} Zazu: Nobody knows The trouble I've seen Nobody knows My sorrow... Scar: Oh Zazu, do lighten up. {He tosses the bone at Zazu and it clatters against the cage} Sing something with a little... bounce in it. Zazu: Oh... I would never have had to do this for Arendelle...... Scar: {Quick and angry} What? What did you say? Zazu: Oh MY!!!! Scar: You know the law: Never, ever mention THAT name in my presence. I... am... the KING! {Scar shoves his muzzle between the ribs of Zazu's cage on the last line. His breath blows Zazu up against the wall.} Banzai: {Offstage} Hey Boss! Scar: Oh, what is it this time? Banzai: We got a Humans in Arendelle to find the herds. Shenzi: {To Banzai} I'll handle this. {To Scar} Scar, there's no food, no water... Banzai: Yeah, it's dinner time, and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees. Scar: {Exasperated} It's the lionesses' job to do the hunting... {makes helpless gesture} Banzai: Yeah, but they won't go hunt. Scar: Oh... eat Zazu. Banzai: {To Shenzi} I thought things were bad under Mufasa. Scar: {Quick and angry again} What did you say? {They run off; Ed lets loose a crazy laugh} Pokémon Professor: Welcome to Pokémon Park. seeing the Scientists observe the pokémon, the Professer releases a Charmander Ms. Mimi: Yeah, this Charmander might be harmless now, but what happens when it evolves into Charizard? Pokémon Professor: Please, Pokémon can't evolve on this island. They stay cute and adorable forever. Magikarp: bubbling Pokémon Professor: Not you! Everyone hates you! smack Professor, sending the Pokemon Professor lying out of the Poké Lab. This, of course, meant trouble... Ms. Mimi: NO! breathes poisonous and Ms. Mimi ducks Ms. Mimi: Rex Quick, kill him and take him down! Wha--? Where are the Balls? Fung: Yeah, we got 6 Barb-a-loots (Indistinct laughing is heard over the phone.) Stop laughing! Tell the boss we're comin' back home, and put 6 bears into cage on Lockwood Manor Auction Kraang 1: Yeah,we got 3 Swomee Swans. Rocksteady and Bebop: We got 19 Humming Fishes. helicopter zooms off across the water, leaving the island, as the Mosasaur swims through the gate into the open sea... Meanwhile, back at the Poké Lab, Magikarp is still going crazy, and the Autobots take him down but immolates autobots who screams in agony, while can do nothing but watch his demise behind cover. Magikrap evolves into the Mutant Dragon. Dragon: ROAR! and Ms. Mimi, hide in the closet with Dragon trying to open the door but they can burst through walls, as the Dragon does so. Dragon: ROAR! and Ms. Mimi run into the Pokémon Museum where we see the skeleton of a Charizard, Rex and Ms. Mimi, are trapped and face their fate... until the spectacular crash of the Brachiosaurus, first used in Goliath II, now takes place. But still it hard blow the Arendelle Village until Lola and Larry appear to yelled Larry: RUN! RUN!!!!!! Herd crashed Arendelle's village and Ms. Mimi and her gangs. Many fireballs soon start falling, and Prehistoric animals runs, and Carnotaurus are seen chasing the Herbivores Dinosaurs, Ms. Mimi, and her gangs keep running until they hide a giant log but too late Pachyrhinosaurus, rams the log, and another Parasaurolophus rams the log, as the fireballs, we're getting by destroyed by the Arendelle Annie: Go! Go. and her gangs had to ride on the sudge Annie: GET IN!! goes to the floor where Optimus Prime is shooting the Carnotaurus with a gun, Carnotaurus battle with Pachyrhinosaurus, and get brust with another Sudge, starts go fast, and T.rex get to run for it Ms. Mimi make a run from the burning ash, Ms. Mimi is slowed down a bit by the ash all off the edge with several other dinosaurs. The magma bombs break the Gyrosphere, and Ms. Mimi able to survive when She opens one of the doors using her survival knife. (The Spire begins to crumble and falls apart, separating the Autobots in the process. The whole structure collapses till there is nothing left but the ocean. The Autobots then emerges one by one on the water surface.) Rex: They took her. Annie: She must be with Smurfette. Larry: Hey, can you still track 'em? Ms. Mimi: It was a lie. It was a lie. Bastards! see several of the Rhino (from Jumanji) and Thea Stilton was stolen from Jail by Kraang. The mercenaries on the ship called the Arcadia begin caging all of the captured animals Ken: Move! Move! Anything of value, I want out of here. Let's go. What are you doing? Well just put it up and we'll tow it on. Let's go! Ken: Hey! Hey, hey, hey. Wait up. Wait up. Stop that truck. Stop it. Hey, sweetheart. Hey, girl. takes a pair of pliers and yanks a tooth out of a tranquilized Hippo Hey, girl. You're gonna feel that when you wake up. Aftermath of 2014 Jiminy Cricket: (storming through the park up to the gates, fuming) Lampwick? Huh! Lampwick! a smoked cigar, making the ashes fly everywhere Burns me up. After all I tried to do for him! through the inside of an open book, and comes out by ripping and tearing some pages Who's his conscience anyway? tangled in the leg by a ribbon, and shakes it off Me, or that...that hoodlum Lampwick? I've had enough of this! I'm takin' the next boat outta here! on the door with his umbrella handle Open up that door! Open up! I wanna go home! (Another part of Kinetic Solutions Incorporated) Monster: EEE-Huh? Vilgax: Come on, you blokes, keep 'em moving! (he and his minions are loading some Mutant Monster into bars, chains and crates) Lively there now. We haven't got all night. Gorgon: Huuuuh?-EEEEEEE Jiminy Cricket: (confused) his head Where'd all the Mutant Monster come from? Vilgax: Come on, come on. Let's have another. (one of his slaves brings a frightened monster out toward him) And what's your name? Tara Ribble (as Stheno): Huuuuuuh?!-EEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Vilgax: Okay, you'll do! (rips the clothes of the Stheno and throws her into a glass cage with nine other monsters) In you go! You Human'll bring a nice Control of brain box! (cackles evilly) All right. Next! And what might your name be? Police (as Griffin): HUUUUHHH!!!!!!-EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vilgax: Okay, you'll do! (rips the clothes of the Griffin and throws him into a tied of chains crate with five other Chimera) In you go! Vilgax: Come on, come on. Let's have another monsters (one of his slaves brings a frightened monster out toward him) And what might your name be? Joey: I would not, would not on a boat!I will not, will not with a goat! Not in the rain! Not in a train! Vilgax: Okay, you'll do! (rips the clothes of the Manticore and throws him into a crate with five other monsters) In you go! NEXT!!!!!!! And what might your name be? KSI Greeter 23 (as Chimera Rex): AT EAR RAPED ROAR AT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vilgax: Okay, you'll do! (rips the clothes of the Chimera and throws him into a crate with five other monsters) In you go! Cyclops: EEE-Huh?-EEE-Huh?-EEE-Huh?-EEE-Huh?-EEE-Huh?-EEE-Huh?-EEE-Huh?-EEE-Huh? Vilgax: All right. Next! And what might your name be? Sara "Sally" Walden (as Smurfette): Sally Walden. I wanna go home to my mama! Vilgax: KILL HER! SHE can still STUPID! (throws Sally Walden into a pen with death of holes other monsters that can still talk) Sally Walden: Please, please. I don't wanna be a Mutant monster. others protest by begging and pleading for mercy Let me out of here! (the rest of the monster all protest in unison) Vilgax: (comes forward and yells furiously) Quiet! his whip and scares the factory workers, others characters and other people with major anger You People are have had your DEATH NOW WE DESTORYED KSI Chinese Facility, THEM I'LL HAVE BECOME A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! prototypes starts transforming to do his bidding Now, pay for it. Jiminy Cricket: (horrified) HUMANS!!!!!!!!!!,(Factory workers, KSI Greeter, KSI Factory Executive, and all of people are death by great earthshake and destroyed factory after they act like a mutant mythical creatures), So that's what... AUTOBOTS! (dashes off) Category:Lists Category:Formerly Characters Category:Transcript